


No Relation Whatsoever!

by CrissCrossedOwl



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, High School, Imaj - Freeform, Logan and Virgil are so done, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Original Character(s), Patton is happy, Roman is confused, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissCrossedOwl/pseuds/CrissCrossedOwl
Summary: Virgil, Roman, Patton, and Logan are starting high school but everyone is mistaking them for each other. They swear they aren't related. Yes, they are aware that they look like they could quadruplets. Yes, they have the same last name. NO. They. Are. Not. Related. This should make high school interesting...





	1. Virgil's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> this stated as a tumblr post by secret-sides-blog  
> This post:  
> https://secret-sides-blog.tumblr.com/post/171638279155/katatles-the-fish-what-even-is-thiss  
> This is also the first fanfic I've shared so feel free to tell things i can improve! My tumblr is silver-owl413 if you have any questions =)   
> I now have a side blog on tumblr for this at norelationwhatsoever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is so done and just wants lunch

Virgil Sanders was not having a good day. It’s the first day of his freshman year and he hasa horrible schedule. Algebra, history, english, and health class all before lunch is not a good way to start the day. At this point he was just glad it was almost lunch. He only had to make it through health then he could go find Jamahl or Jameson to relax with for a half hour. His anxiety was all over the place today and not for the reasons he thought it would be. In every class so far today he had been mistaken for someone else. It wasn’t even the same person! 

In first period, a girl had walked up to him and had asked if he was changing things up this year by acting as a villain instead of a prince. When he froze she asked ‘Roman,you okay?’ He then blurted out that his name was Virgil and that he did not know her. She had rolled her eyes at him thinking he was joking. That lasted until the teacher had called roll at which point she had turned to him and apologized informing him that he and the mysterious Roman looked practically identical.

Now thinking that he was going to be confused with someone that he hadn’t met but apparently shared a face with he was sort of prepared for the second time it happened. What he wasn’t prepared for was the fact it wasn’t even Roman that he was mistaken for. No, he walked into his second period for the teacher to look at him and ask ‘Patton you just left did you forget something?’ Virgil stood there just as confused.  
“My name is Virgil.”  
The teacher was puzzled and looked down at his roll sheet. “Oh, my mistake. I just had your twin in my last period Mr.Sanders.” Virgil was even more confused now.  
“I’m an only child. You are telling me that there’s two people at this school that share my face and last name?” he questioned. The teacher just shrugged and suggested that he dye his hair if people kept confusing him for the others.

His third period English teacher just looked at him and sighed and asked if he was related to either Patton or someone named Logan. Virgil only shook his head and gave the teacher a heads up that there was apparently a fourth named Roman as well and he didn’t know any of them.  
That wasn’t even the worst of it. Every passing time someone would walk up to him and start a conversation that he had no context for. So, he then had to tell them they had the wrong person. That yes he knew that they looked alike. No they weren’t related.  
Virgil was ready for lunch easy to say.


	2. Patton makes a Friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is excited for this school year

Patton was have a great but slightly confusing morning. However, he had made some new friends! His morning schedule was a little tough, but if he needed help he knew could ask Terrance later. There was something odd though that was brought to his attention.

First was US History where he met a guy named Jamahl. Jamahl had walked up to him asking “Virge I thought you had algebra first period?” Patton quickly introduced himself to clear things up. Jamahl had then explained that his friend Virgil looked a lot like Patton and then asked if they were related. “Not to my knowledge!” was Pat’s answer.

Second period English was even odder. Patton had just walked in when the teacher looked up at him and stated “Mr.Sanders if you have any more questions about the class they are going to have to wait until tomorrow. You will be late otherwise.” “Well I might have some questions, but I won’t know until I reach the english line!” Patton joked wondering if the unknown Virgil had the class before him. The teacher, Ms.Duncan quickly look at roll sheet and realized that this was not who she had thought. “ I’m sorry Patton I just had your brother Logan last class.” She clarified. Patton quickly corrected her however“That’s alright ma’am! It’s just I don’t have a brother named Logan. I have a little sister though!” After answering few more questions his second period continued normally.

His biology class third period was his favorite so far however! He got to meet one of his look alikes! He was sitting towards the front of the class when the other boy had walked up to him and had demanded to know if he was either Virgil or Logan. “Neither, I’m Patton! Pleased to meet you! Since you aren’t Virgil or Logan what’s your name?”  
“My name is Roman and you mean to tell me there’s FOUR of us at this school!?” the newly dubbed Roman exclaimed.  
“Yep. You know what they say though, ‘Less is four!” Patton beamed at who he now considered his friend.

“Alright class everyone grab a seat. I’m going to call roll and when I call your name stand up and tell us one thing about yourself. I am Mr.Stanton and I know how to knit.” Mr.Stanton then proceeded to read the list. After learning a bunch of new facts and names Patton was finally called on.  
“I’m Patton and apparently there are three other people at this school that have the same last name and look like me!” He greeted the room along with a smile and bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
“Thank you Patton. Next we have… Roman Sanders.” the teacher called slightly surprised.  
Roman stood up and addressed the room.  
“I am Roman Sanders and I am one of the ones who share this handsome face with three blessed others. Also, no we are not related.”

After few more names the class moved onto lab safety and grading.  
“Hey, Roman?”  
“Yes, what is it my compadre?” Roman looked up from his worksheet to glance at Patton.  
“What class do you have after this? Maybe we could walk together.” Patton questioned.  
“ I have health with Mrs.Everett next. What do you have?” Roman replied after he had fished his schedule out of his backpack.  
“Amazing! I’m headed there as well! Now, we will know at least one person in class.” Patton enthusiastically said.

When the bell finally rang the two new friends gathered their things and headed off to their fourth period. As they walked they talked about how they wanted to see the new Winnie-the-pooh movie.

Patton was having a great morning and couldn’t wait to see how the rest of year was going to go.


	3. Roman's boggling first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is confused and meets living sunshine

Roman was confused. This was not how he imagined his first day of high school going. Did he expect the day to go like High School Musical? No, he didn’t (he had hoped in the back of his mind that it would). He had felt that the day held a lot of promise;especially since he got to start his mornings with drama! He was elated to meet his future cast and crew members. That lasted until someone came up to him while they were waiting for Mrs.Deleon to arrive.

“Dude Logan, I thought you didn’t like professional make believe as you called it? What are you doing here?” the young teen questioned Roman. “First off, I am Roman not Logan. Second of all, professional make believe?! I am offended to be mixed up with someone who obviously has no taste in the fine arts!” Roman objected strongly to his fellow theater nerd. “Okay it is very apparent that you are not my friend. Sorry about that. It’s actually kind of weird how alike the two of you are. I’m Joan by the way.” they introduced themself.

Roman spent the rest of the class thinking about this interaction and what it meant. There was someone sharing his beauty at this school! Sad that he didn’t enjoy or partake in theater. As he arrived at his second period class he caught a glance of his friend Valerie helping a guy pick up his books. Roman shook his head fondly as he walked into the classroom. He would have to catch up with her later it seemed. He wanted to see if she planned on auditioning for the fall play when the sheets went up in three weeks.

When he went to pass the teacher’s desk the teacher stopped him. “Virgil why are you still here? Do you not know where your next class is held?” Roman was lost just not in the way the man in front of him thought. “My name is Roman Mr.Hester. I just walked in the room a minute ago.” he explained to his teacher. A look of understanding flashed across Mr.Hester’s face. “Ah, I must of have had your brother last class then!” Mr.Hester replied.

“I highly doubt that you had my brother seeing as Imaj is only in second grade!” Roman stated even more confused than earlier. “You aren’t related to Virgil Sanders then?” Mr.Hester looked skeptical now at Roman thinking that the freshman was playing a prank. Roman then pulled his phone out of his back pocket to show his teacher a family photo. It was of him, his little brother, and his parents at Disney World from that summer. There in the photo stood Roman between his mothers with Imaj on his shoulders all in front of the castle beaming at the camera. 

“As you can see my good sir I don’t have a sibling my age.” Roman pointed out. “My apologies then. I assumed since the two of you look like you could be the same person.” Mr.Hester responded apologetic. While the two of them had been having their conversation the rest of the students had filed in. Mr.Hester cleared his throat embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed the room filling. After Roman had taken his seat the class begun. Roman sat there listening with one ear as he took in this new information. There are two other boys at this that shared a face and last name with him. At this rate he was going to have to track them down so they can meet face to face. He needed to see if they really were that similar. So deep in his thoughts he almost missed hearing the bell ring for the next class.

Roman however, was not prepared to see his own face staring back him from the front row when he made his way into his biology class. He quickly rushed over to him and claimed the seat next to him. “Which one are you, Virgil or Logan?” he quizzed the boy in a pastel blue shirt. The boy looked slightly stunned by the question before he started bouncing in his seat. “Neither, I’m Patton! Pleased to meet you! Since you aren’t Virgil or Logan what’s your name?” Patton chirped at him looking very excited.

Roman was floored! “My name is Roman and you mean to tell me there’s FOUR of us at this school!?” Roman cried. How was this even possible? “Yep. You know what they say though, ‘Less is four!” Patton was beaming at his pun. Roman laughed along with the boy who looked like he could have been his reflection. While his mind was still reeling he could see himself becoming good friends with this ball of sunshine personified.

Roman will admit he would not remember all the facts he learnt about his classmates but was paying close attention to everyone’s names for later. When Patton’s turn rolled around he wasn’t surprised to see him practically jump from his seat to share. “I’m Patton and apparently there are three other at this school that have the same last and look like me!” Patton smiled at the room.

Mr.Stanton smiled at the room before he glanced down at the roll list. “Thank you Patton. Next we have… Roman Sanders.” Mr.Stanton looked a bit startled at the next name. As Patton sat back down Roman rose from his seat. “I am Roman Sanders and I am one of the ones who share this handsome with three blessed others. Also, no we are not related.” Roman could see the teacher’s eyes looking back and forth at him and Patton. 

Mr.Stanton resumed roll shortly after calling the last of the names before moving onto lab safety and how he would be grading their work for class. He was working on his worksheet when he heard his new friend call his name. “Hey, Roman?” Roman moved his head to look at the teen next to him. “Yes, what is it my compadre?” He questioned the interruption. “What class do you have after this? Maybe we could walk together.” Patton asked somewhat shyly. Roman held up one finger to signal to give him a moment. Roman checked his pockets for his time table only to start digging it out of his backpack when he remembered where he placed the paper.

Scanning the sheet he answered Patton. “I have health with Mrs.Everett next. What do you have?” Patton’s grin was blinding with how happy he appeared. “Amazing! I’m headed there as well! Now, we will know at least one person in class.” Dear lord, it was like Patton was about to burst with excitement from Roman’s view of things.

It didn’t take long for the bell to ring after that. Roman waited as Patton gathered the last of his books. When he had everything the two set off for health. Roman brought up how he was excited to see Disney remake some of their originals into live actions. Patton apparently was elated that they were making a new Winnie-the-pooh movie. 

Roman was still confused about the odds of this situation happening, but for some reason he felt that his day was only get odder before he started to understand it.


	4. Logan is Done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's first day leaves something to be desired.

For the first time is his life Logan did not want to be at school. He had been excited to start high school this year. All summer he was eager to get back to learning. He had yearned for the structure that the classroom held. He anticipated new textbooks that he would read ahead in. The week leading up to his first day he could be found triple checking his supplies. 

What he had not foreseen was the power serge the night before leading to him waking up late. He then had to run to his bus stop only to watch the bus turn the corner as he got there. Thankfully his mother hadn’t left for work yet that morning and gave him a ride. It was only after she had dropped him off in front of the building that he noticed that he was not wearing his tie.

Now in a decisively dour mood he stalked towards his locker to retrieve his textbooks. He then had to fight with the locker to the rigid door unstuck. When he finally reached his English he entirely ready to immerse himself in learning. That was when someone approached him from behind and situate their arm across his shoulders. “Patton, how you been? Did you get glasses during break?” Logan held no recognition for the teen next to him. “I believe I need to inform you that I am not this Patton you seem to presume I am. Also, I have worn glasses since the first grade, I would additionally would appreciate if you were to remove your arm from my person.” Logan divulged. “Oh my bad! My name is Terrance by the way.” the newly titled Terrance introduced. “Greetings.” Logan deadpanned. 

Terrance not deterred continued to attempt conversation with Logan. Allegedly Logan resembled Patton. Terrance relaid that the two shared a last name as well after Ms.Duncan took attendance. While Logan did not necessarily mind the other boy’s company he wished to focus on what the teacher was saying.

Logan’s hand pierced the air when the class was asked if anyone had questions. “How do you plan on grading papers? What is your policy on extra credit? Is there a certain format that you wish us to use? Is there a way to easily contact you if we have questions outside of class? Where are we supp-?” All to soon the bell rang for the next class leaving Logan to save his questions for tomorrow. 

Frowning at the floor as he traversed the hallways towards his next class he didn’t see the girl rushing out of a neighboring room. The next thing Logan knew he was sprawled on the floor among his books with someone on top on him. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry Roman!” she apologised frantically. “I accept your apology except for the fact that my name is Logan not Roman.” Logan stated as he gathered his books from the floor. “Really?! There’s another kid who looks just like you in my first period. I’m Valerie by the way.” Valerie introduced has she helped Logan pick up his things. “So I have heard from someone in my first class. Now if you would excuse me I need to get to class. I imagine you need to run to reach yours. Thank you for the help however.” Logan bid goodbye to Valerie and continued on his way to geometry.

Geometry with Ms.Dyer was a soothing balm to Logan’s frayed temper. At least it was until his pen broke. The student next to him pointed it out to him having noticed the growing stain on his shirt. He was of course wearing his only white polo. Logan then had to be excused from the room to go grab his gym shirt out of his locker. He was really glad he had put the shirt in there during registration even if he wouldn’t have gym until next semester. 

After fighting with his locker for the second time that day and retrieving the desired shirt he returned to the classroom. His mood foul the rest of the class passed by quickly. By this point in the day Logan was ready for lunch. He planned on retreating to the library for some time to possibly take a break from the mornings frustrations.

Reaching Mr.Dennis’ history class Logan made his way to the middle of the room and took a seat. The class began normally with the teacher taking roll call. “ Logan Sanders? Any relation to either Virgil or Patton Sanders?” Mr.Dennis queried. Logan’s ire rose. This was the third time someone had mentioned that they thought he looked like or was related to some at this school. “I do not have and relations or knowledge of any persons by those names.” was the curt response. Mr.Dennis wisely moved on from the subject and forward with class.

When the bell rung for fourth period the entire class rushed to leave. Among the chaos of hurry to leave Logan was once again shoved to the ground. Only this time there wasn’t a friendly face helping him back up. As he pushed himself off the floor Logan noticed a tear in his new jeans. Resentment boiled in Logan’s stomach. This was not how the first day of his future was supposed to go! He just wanted to go home and curl up with one of his puzzle books and ignore the world for a few hours at this point.

Marching towards Mrs.Everett’s health class Logan dreaded what the rest of the day held for him.

Logan was done with being at school and wanted to go home.


	5. 1 in 332,150,625

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Mrs.Everett's health class!

Mrs.Everett’s health class was not what Virgil had been expecting. Virgil hoped that this would be the class where he wasn’t mistaken for anyone else. That hope died very quickly as he stood in the doorway of the classroom. There in the middle of the class were two of his doppelgangers chatting away.

Staring at them he could see how people would confuse them with each other. First there was the one who Virgil suspected was Roman. He was dressed in a Lion King shirt and bright red jacket with tan jeans. Virgil now understood Valerie’s comment about Roman being a prince. Roman dressed like a modern day Disney prince. Patton on the other hand was in a pastel blue t-shirt and tan cargo shorts. He was also wearing a flower crown headband made of blue flowers.

As he was noting their differences for the future he jumped hearing someone clear their throat from behind him. “I must ask you to move because you are blocking the entrance to my next class.” was the curt request from his classmate. Trying to calm his breathing, Virgil turned to let the other teen through only for both males to freeze.

There standing in front of him was the last look-alike. The guy recovered before Virgil and introduced himself. “So you are one of the ones I’ve been mistaken for. I am Logan. Who exactly are you? Are you Patton, Roman, or Virgil?” he asked pushing his glasses back into place. “I’m Virgil, but I think those are Patton and Roman over there.” Virgil pointed to the two inside the room unaware of the attention on them. He turned back to Logan in time to watch the boy’s expression darken. “Are you alright?” Virgil asked worrying that he had said something to offend Logan.

“To be completely honest no. This has been one of the worst mornings I can recall. I had desired a class where I could be recognized for my own achievements and not that I resembled three others.” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Virgil shuffled in place unsure what to do. He didn’t know Logan well enough to know if he wanted reassurance or if he wanted to be left alone. Thankfully Virge was saved from having to make a decision by the late bell ringing. The two teens turned to the room to see that the only seats left open were right in front of the other two familiar faces. Both Virgil and Logan sighed; it seemed it was time to acquaint themselves with Patton and Roman.

Virgil tailed behind Logan praying he wouldn’t have to talk too much during this interaction. He sat down without looking back at the others and waited for the teacher appear. Neither Roman nor Patton seem to notice that the two seated in front of them were the other two they had heard about. Virgil slouched in his seat in relief from going unnoticed. The door to the room opened to reveal a woman Virgil assumed was Mrs.Everett. The most obvious thing about Mrs.Everett was that she was noticeably pregnant. If Virgil had to guess, he would say she seemed to be about six months along. 

“Welcome to ninth grade health. I am Leanna Everett. You may call me Mrs.Leanna if you prefer I don’t mind. As you can tell I won’t be your only teacher for health this year. The school has already found my replacement for later this year. He will be taking over in November just to give you a heads up.” She explained to the room with a gentle smile. She then proceeded to do roll call.

“Logan Sanders?” “Present.” came from Virgil’s left along with twin gasps from behind him. Mrs.Everett’s eyebrow rose when she called the next name. “Patton Sanders?” “I’m here!” was the bubbly reply from the boy with the flower crown behind Logan. Virgil was glad that his guess was right. With the next name Mrs.Everett’s surprise was visible. ”Roman Sanders?” “Greetings!” was the response she received. Virgil could hear the rest of the students whispering at this point. He felt his stomach clench as he waited for roll to continue. “Virgil Sanders?” “Here Mrs.Everett.” Virgil spoke up. She blinked at the four of them before she addressed the elephant in the room.

“Unusual that they placed all four of you in the same class. The office normally makes sure that siblings, especially identical ones, aren’t in the same class.” Mrs.Everett told them. In unison the four Sanders stated “We’re not related.” The classroom was openly pointing and chatting by now. Virgil pulled the string of hood close in an attempt to block them out. He really wished that he could listen to his music but was more worried about losing his phone to a teacher. 

“Alright now that’s enough! If they say they aren’t related then we will take their word for it. Let’s continue with roll then we will go over how things will be until I go on maternity leave.” Mrs.Everett instructed the room. She finished attendance and moved on to how she would be grading homework. Virgil slowly relaxed as he listened to the fact that this class didn’t punish late work. Not that Virgil would be turning things in late his anxiety wouldn’t ever let that be the case. 

When she had explained everything she needed to and there were no more questions Mrs.Everett told the class that the rest of the period was free as long as they kept the volume low. Immediately Virgil started as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. “Whoa there kiddo! I just wanted to say hi!” Patton retracted his hand as soon as he realized Virgil didn’t want to be touched. “Oh, um hi? You’re Patton right?” Virgil asked wanting to make sure he had heard right earlier. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out!” came Patton’s reply with a grin. “Impossible, seeing as he just learned it a few minutes ago.” Logan interrupted. “You must be Logan then. Only someone as stuffy as you could be the one who referred to theater as professional make believe!” was the outraged cry from behind Virgil who ended up flinching at the volume. “That is what it is at its core. While I do support my friends forays into theater, I do not feel the need to engage in such frivolous displays myself.” was the blunt comeback.

Virgil was then treated to the offended spluttering of Roman as he struggled to find words for his indignation. Virgil couldn’t hold the snort that escaped him causing Roman to turn to him next. “What are you laughing at, Hot Topic?” was snapped at him. Virgil didn’t even stop to think before he responded with “Aw, you think I’m hot.” Patton laughed while Logan stared at the two. “We have the same face.” Logan said confused. “What can I say? You are all so handsome.” Roman said with a mischievous grin. Virgil had a feeling where this was going. “Well, that does make sense.” Logan smirked pushing his glasses back up. “Just not as handsome as me.” Roman finished his statement. “That does not make sense.” was Logan’s now frustrated retort. Patton was giggling at the two bickering and Virgil let a small smile show. 

“We should eat lunch together!” Patton announced closer to then end of class. “I will gladly join you my pastel pal!” Roman agreed instantly. “Logan? Virgil? What about you guys? Or do you already have plans?” Patton asked deflating at the last question. “I was going to go to the library during lunch. However, I would not mind continuing my debate with Roman seeing as it has been the highlight of my day so far.” Logan answered. All three turned to Virgil who froze at the attention. 

“You… You want me to have lunch with you?” Virgil was confused. Was this a prank? He had hardly spoken to any of them. Why would they want to spend their lunch period with him? His thoughts were cut short when he felt a timid hand on his shoulder again. Patton was in front of him with a soft smile. “If you don’t want to that’s okay. I just wanted to get to know you better. I think it’s really cool that we got the chance to meet! I mean, what are the odds?!” Patton reassured Virgil. 

At that moment Logan piped up “The chances of four individuals looking alike are about 1 in 332,150,625. What? The odds of two people is roughly 1 in 135 from there it’s simple math.” Logan said when the others stared at him dumbfounded. “Simple math says calculator watch!” Roman said stunned. That was when the lunch bell rang startling the four. As everyone gathered their thing Virgil steeled his nerves and made a decision he hoped he wouldn’t regret. “If the offer still stands I wouldn’t hate spending lunch with you.” Virgil spoke softly. He watched as Patton practically lit up at his statement while Logan and Roman smiled at him.

So Mrs.Everett’s class wasn’t what Virgil was expecting. It was better than he had dared hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a little longer! I got writer's block but I pushed thru! I don't know when the next chapter will be because I am going to the beach this weekend for my best friend's bday! I will still try to find time to write however.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me how i'm doing! <3


End file.
